miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Weredad/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Gigantitan: Cake! (People are fleeing their cars and running away in fear of being stepped on.) Cake! Cake! (Ladybug and Cat Noir are trying to catch up with Gigantitan. He sees the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie) Gigantitan: Cake! (voice) Cake! Tom: I'll protect my pastries if it's the last thing I do. Sabine: Tom, you're going to get hurt! Gigantitan: Cake! (Gigantitan comes closer, the two huddle in fear. Ladybug and Cat Noir land in front of the bakery.) Ladybug: No, Da—Mr. Dupain! Move aside! (She catches Gigantitan's wrist with her yo-yo) Cat Noir: Wow, my heart is just like that yo-yo-wrapped baby's wrist. Taken prisoner by m'Lady forever. (He tries to kiss her, but Ladybug is yanked away by Gigantitan. She smacks into a billboard displaying Adrien's ad.) Ladybug: Ah, Adrien's lips. (She slides off. Cat Noir catches her.) Cat Noir: Admit it, for a second there, you almost fell for my poetic verse. Ladybug: I never fall for your poetry, but I do find your foolishness incredibly powerful. Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (She receives a giant plastic doughnut. It falls on her and she struggles to hold it up.) Gigantitan: Cake! (Gigantitan takes the doughnut and tries to eat it. Realizing it's not real, he throws it through the wall of Marinette's room.) Not cake! Cat Noir: Your plastic doughnut doesn't stand a chance against the best macaroons in Paris. That baby has taste. (They go after Gigantitan) Tom: That's Marinette's bedroom! (He runs up the stairs) Marinette! Marinette! Ladybug: (voice) Cat Noir, grab this! (Gigantitan's hand bursts through the stairwell. Tom continues up the stairs. He runs into the apartment) Tom: Marinette! Cat Noir: (voice) Cataclysm! (The apartment begins to crumble) Tom: Marinette! Marinette! (He tries to enter her room, but the door is jammed) Ladybug: (voice) Miraculous Ladybug! (The apartment and door are fixed, so Tom runs in) Tom: Marinette! Marinette! (He sees Marinette in her bed and pulls back the covers. It is only a pillow that looks like her head instead.) Tom: Ah! (August is deakumatized in midair and falls into Ladybug's arms. She picks up his pacifier.) Cat Noir: So what was it this time? Ladybug: A late night craving, huh, baby August? (She spins him around and he laughs) Oo, (giggling) you're so cute! Cat Noir: I'm a bit jealous. (Ladybug's earrings beep) Ladybug: Don't be. (She hands August to Cat Noir.) Cat Noir: Uh? Ladybug: Here, you can have him. Cat Noir: Ee! Ladybug: Bye bye, little guy! (She swings to the roof) Cat Noir: I meant jealous of him! (Ladybug lands on the balcony) Ladybug: Spots off! (She detransforms) Sabine: (gasping) Tom? Tom: (He's hugging the Marinette pillow) Marinette is not in her bedroom! Sabine: (gasps) Cat Noir: You miss her already too? I know how it feels. August: Dummy! (Cat Noir remembers that Ladybug had August's pacifier) Cat Noir: Ah, of course! The pacifier! August: Dummy! (He extends his staff to the roof) Cat Noir: Marinette? (He lands. She hides the pacifier and drops it behind her back) Marinette: Uh… Cat Noir: This isn't the first time I've bumped into right after Ladybug transformed back. (gasps) Could you be… Marinette: (She panics) Ah, in love with you! (She hugs Cat Noir) Cat Noir: (whispers) Marinette? (Tom emerges from the trapdoor) Tom: Oh! (They look at him) August: Cake! Tom: Well I never. Whoa! (Marinette and Cat Noir look at each other. Marinette releases Cat Noir. His ring starts beeping) Cat Noir: Oh! Well, perfect timing! I have to go and take him back to his mother. Tom: Wait! (He puts his hand on Cat Noir's shoulder) Why don’t you come have Sunday brunch with us tomorrow? (Sabine enters the balcony in the background) Cat Noir: Uh… (He looks at Marinette. Marinette motions "no" with her hands to her father. She notices Cat Noir looking at her and giggles nervously.) Tom: I'll make macaroons? Cat Noir: How could I say no to that? Well, see you tomorrow then! (He leaves. Marinette's parents wave.) Marinette: (She puts her face in her hands.) Ugh! Cat Noir: (to August) I just thought that she followed us everywhere because she's a fan of Ladybug like her friend Alya. (August looks up and laughs) But it turns out that she's in love with me. Do you realize it's the first time that a girl's told me she's in love with me! (August burps) Tell me about it. If only Ladybug would confess her love to me like that. (He smiles and runs off) (Marinette flops on her bed with her hands covering her face) Marinette: (muffled) This is a total disaster! (She flips over) Tikki: You shouldn't have lied about your feelings, Marinette. Marinette: But Tikki, he was about to figure out that I'm Ladybug! Tikki: And now everyone thinks that you're in love with him. (Marinette screams into her pillow.) Tom: Our daughter's boyfriend is coming for lunch tomorrow! Do you realize Marinette has a boyfriend?! And he's a superhero! On top of that! She'll be safe with him. Sabine: (sipping from a cup) Aren't you jumping the gun a little, Tom? Tom: You're right. I can't be baking desert when I haven't even starting on the first course yet! (chuckles) Sabine: (exhales in concerned and frustrated manner) Tom: I know! I'm going to cook them a delicious sweetheart's vol-au-vent! Now, where are the candied oranges? (He rummages through his baking supplies) Sabine: What I meant is Cat Noir hasn't said anything about his feelings. Tom: Come on, it's obvious that he's in love with Marinette. Besides, who wouldn't love Marinette? Everyone loves Marinette! (Sabine smiles patiently) Plagg: You finally got yourself a girlfriend! And not just any girlfriend, the daughter of the best baker in Paris! Adrien: Marinette in love with Cat Noir? I didn't think he was her type. Plagg: Before you know it, we'll be enjoying some warm and crispy bread to go with every piece of cheese. Our life is about to change! Adrien: Stop it, Plagg. You know I'm in love with Ladybug. (He heads for his bathroom) Plagg: So? I don't see the problem in keeping two pots simmering on the stove. (To himself) Especially when there's actually only one pot! (laughs and swallows cheese) (He joins Adrien) Adrien: I have to be honest with Marinette. I'll go over there for brunch, but only to tell her the truth. Plagg: Are you kidding? At least please wait until after the cheese platter is served! (Adrien sighs) (Marinette is looking out from her balcony with Tikki. The sky is cloudy. She smirks and crosses her arms.) Marinette: He's not coming. Tikki: But if he does, what are you gonna say to him? Marinette: I'm sure he's not coming. He's in love with Ladybug. He's not gonna come have brunch just for macaroons. Tikki: He's been rejected so many times by Ladybug. Maybe he's changed his mind. Marinette: Cat Noir, change his mind? Ha! I seriously doubt it. No one's as stubborn and one-track-minded as him. Plagg: Shouldn't we be at Marinette's already? Adrien: Shh! (Nathalie enters) Nathalie: Adrien, you have twenty-four minutes left to finish your lunch before it's time to review your Chinese lesson. Adrien: (sighs) Is my father too busy to have lunch with me again? Nathalie: Indeed. Your next meal with your father is scheduled next Thursday between 7:30 am and 7:45 am. Adrien: (He picks up his lunch tray and starts to leave) In that case, I think I'll have lunch in my room while studying Chinese. At least talking while I eat will feel like I have some company. Plagg: Delicious bread here we come! Adrien: I told you, Plagg, we're not having brunch there. I'm only gonna tell Marinette that she's not the one I love. Then we'll leave. Plagg: Aw… (He slumps over) Adrien: She's gonna be so sad. How can I make this easier on her? (He looks down and picks up the rose from his tray) Plagg: You're right. Breaking her heart with flowers will be much more romantic. (Adrien looks at the rose worriedly) Marinette: I told you he won't come. (She leaves. Tikki looks out and sees Cat Noir making his way towards the balcony.) Tikki: Eh? Looks like you underestimated Cat Noir's love of macaroons! Marinette: (She turns around) I don't believe it! What a glutton! (Cat Noir lands in front of the bakery while holding the rose and looking worried. Marinette looks down at him and turns around.) Marinette: Oh no! What if this doofus has actually fallen in love with me? For what? Seconds? Is that all his love for Ladybug is worth? Just one tiny declaration of love and that's it, poof, he changes his mind?! Tikki: Uh, since you and Ladybug are the same person, he didn't exactly change his mind. Marinette: (She puts her face in her hands) Oh no, I definitely have to tell him that I'm not really in love with him. Wait, I can't! If I tell him that I don't love him, he won't understand why I told him that I loved him in the first place! I only told him that I loved him so that he wouldn't figure out I'm Ladybug. But if he sees that I lied, then he'll also see that I did all of that so he wouldn't guess that I'm Ladybug! (yelling) And he'll figure out that I'm Ladybug! (The doorbell rings) Tom: (voice) Marinette? Marinette! Marinette: (pleading) Tikki, help me! (Tikki gives her an apologetic look) Tom: Voilà! (The table is set. The doorbell rings.) Marinette: (into her hands) This is a nightmare! Tom: Come on, sweetie, let him in. (He pushes her toward the door. She hesitates and then opens the door. Cat Noir is on the other side.) Cat Noir: (He scratches his head and waves) Uh, hello, Marinette. (Tom shakes excitedly) Marinette: Uh, hello, Cat Noi— (Tom pushes her out of the way and lifts Cat Noir off the floor) Tom: Welcome to our home! Sabine: Tom! Let him come up for some air, huh? Tom: (laughing) Oops, sorry. (He puts Cat Noir back down and turns him to face Marinette. Cat Noir holds out the rose. Tom runs to Sabine's side.) Marinette: Um, how are you? (They put out their hands in preparation to shake) Cat Noir: Uh, fine. And you? (They look towards her parents.) (Marinette's parents chuckle and look on eagerly. Marinette and Cat Noir look back awkwardly. Cat Noir puts his hand on her shoulder and moves in to kiss Marinette, but she leans back. They kiss each other's cheeks.) Tom: Oh, he brought a pink rose for Marinette, she loves pink! You two already know each other so well. Marinette: Everyone loves pink, Dad, it doesn't mean anything. Cat Noir: And actually, we don't know each other that well. Marinette: He's right! It all happened so fast! Tom: Love at first sight! That's even more romantic! (He pushes them toward the table) Have a seat, kids, I'll bring out the first course. (He and Sabine busy themselves in the kitchen.) (Marinette and Cat Noir look at each other and then look down at the table. They turn to each other.) Cat Noir and Marinette: I have something to tell you… Tom: Voilà! (He sets down a heart-shaped two-tiered tray filled with heart-shaped vol-au-vents) Sweethearts' vol-au-vent. For two, of course. Marinette: Uh… (Cat Noir takes one and eats it) Tom: Tell me, Cat Noir, (Sabine walks to the table with a cup) is being a superhero a steady profession? (Cat Noir gets wide eyed and coughs out the food.) Sabine: Tom? Tom: What? (Cat Noir pounds his chest) Marinette: You're right, Dad, it's gotta be super dangerous being a superhero's girlfriend. Maybe I should rethink this. Tom: (voice) Of course, not sweetie. (Cat Noir and Marinette show surprise) (to Marinette) Cat Noir won't be a superhero all his life. Once he's defeated Hawk Moth, (voice) (Marinette leans back) he won't need to run on the rooftops with a stick saving people. (Cat Noir grabs another vol-au-vent) d-I know! He could work in the bakery with me! (voice) (Marinette and Cat Noir look shocked) I could train you, young man. Cat Noir: Uh— Marinette: (She grabs his arm) Maybe Cat Noir doesn't want to be a baker at all. Cat Noir: (nodding) Uh huh. Tom: (mistaking his nod for agreement) Ah, see? He'd love to! Everyone loves bakers. Cat Noir: Uh— Tom: (He puts out his hands imagining the name) The "Dupain-Cat Noir" Bakery. Doesn't that sound purr-fect? Sabine: Uh, Tom! Tom: (dreamily) I can already see the little kittens running around in the house. And pet hamsters. (He leans in) Do you like hamsters? Cat Noir: Hamsters? Tom: —Because my daughter loves them. What did you want to name your future hamster again, sweetie? Marinette: (into her hands) This is a nightmare. (Cat Noir eats the vol-au-vent in his hand) Tom: Nightmare! Right. That’s a funny name, isn't it? (Cat Noir grabs more food. Tom takes the tray) I'm bringing soufflé. (Cat Noir keeps chewing.) Tom: Voilà! (He presents a heart-shaped soufflé) Sabine: Tom, how about we let Cat Noir tell us himself what he wants. (Cat Noir is still chewing) Marinette: Good idea, because he seems like the kind of boy who changes his mind rather quickly. (She looks at him accusingly) Cat Noir: (swallows) Well, actually, Mr. Dupain, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, Marinette, here's the thing. You're really nice people and this meal is delicious and by far the friendliest I've had in a long time. (He puts his hand on Marinette's shoulder) Marinette, you're an awesome girl, and I get that you have feelings for me. After all, I'm awesome in so many ways, even I'' could fall in love with myself! ''(Marinette shakes her head in annoyance.) (Tom and Sabine blink in confusion.) Cat Noir: Anyway, I'm afraid my heart belongs to someone else. (Marinette looks up) Even if she keeps rejecting me. (She looks towards Cat Noir) Even if she loves somebody else. I'm in love with Ladybug. (to Marinette) I'm really sorry, Marinette. (Her parents recoil in shock.) Marinette: (excitedly) Oh, this is so— (She remembers she's supposed to be heartbroken.) Uh… (She looks at her parents.) So sad! (grabbing Cat Noir, dramatically) Oh, to think I spent all this time following you everywhere to tell you that I loved you Cat Noir! (cries) I am so miserable! (weeps on table) No one will ever love me! (Her father looks sad and concerned) (into her hands) I'll end up all alone with my hamster, (running to the stairs) and its name will be (inhales) Loneliness!! (She slams the door and continues crying) Marinette: (singing) La, la, la, la, la! Ah, such a relief, Tikki. Phew! He's not in love with me. (Tikki looks disappointed) Cat Noir: (getting up to leave) Well, uh, I don't want to bother you any longer. I'm really sorry. Thanks for having me anyway. (He exits) (Tom clenches his fist and growls) Hawk Moth: Is there a more delicious recipe than a father's heart broken by his child's heartache? (He akumatizes a butterfly) Fly, my dreadful akuma. An evil feast of darkness awaits you. (He laughs) (The akuma flies away) Tom: (voice) How can he not love Marinette? (Tom is holding the rose) (in apartment) Everyone loves Marinette! Sabine: (She grabs Tom's hand) One day, Marinette will meet another boy. She'll love him with all her heart, and— (The akuma enters the apartment. Tom shrugs Sabine's hand away. She gasps.) Tom: He'll break it, too. Never again! I won't let anyone break my daughter's heart again! (The akuma enters the rose. Sabine gasps. A light halo appears around Tom's face.) Hawk Moth: (voice) Weredad. (from his lair) I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power to protect your daughter from anything that brings her harm. In return… Tom: (in apartment) I'll bring you some Cat Noir pâté. Hawk Moth: (in lair) That, and his and Ladybug's Miraculous, would be perfect. (Tom and the entire apartment are surrounded by the akumatizing purple and black bubbles. Sabine gasps and backs up.) Marinette: What is this? Tikki! Tikki: Marinette! Cat Noir: I messed up. (He hears an explosion and turns to see the bubbles forming a giant, thorny, stalk-like stem growing from the apartment.) I really messed up! (He runs towards the building) Marinette! (Tikki emerges from behind the stem. She looks up to the top.) Tikki: Marinette! (Cat Noir bursts through the door) Cat Noir: I'm so sorry, this is all my fault! Sabine: (She turns) Of course not, Cat Noir. It's Tom. (She puts her hands on his shoulders.) Cat Noir: Huh? Sabine: (gesturing) No matter how many times I tell him, he always takes things too far. Cat Noir: (He clenches his fist) I'll bring your husband back to his senses and get Marinette out of this. I promise. Sabine: Shouldn't you wait for Ladybug? Cat Noir: I trust her. She always shows up at the right time. Sabine: You really love her, huh? Cat Noir: Yes. (He surrenders his hands) But, um, Marinette's seems like an awesome girl, too, you know. (clenching fist) Don't worry. I’ll save her. Sabine: I have faith in you, Cat Noir. (She puts her hand on his shoulder) You're a good person. Never apologize for your feelings. Cat Noir: Thank you, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. (He jumps on the stalk and climbs up through the ceiling.) Sabine: Good luck, Cat Noir. (He climbs through the clouds and stops to look out. He continues upward and lands on a flat platform of vines.) Cat Noir: Marinette! (He looks to the top and sees a ball of thorny vines.) Marinette: (panting) (She grunts as she jumps down from a giant vine) Tikki? (She looks around) Tikki? (Outside the thorny ball. Tikki is looking for Marinette.) Tikki: Marinette! (She flies inside) Marinette! Marinette: Tikki? (She runs towards Tikki's voice) I'm here! Tikki: Marinette? Marinette: (voice) Tikki? Tikki: Where are you? (She looks around as the room turns) Cat Noir: Marinette? Mr. Dupain? (He's startled by a giant foot) (Tom is akumatized into a large brown werewolf-looking creature with green shorts and vines around his wrists, ankles, and waist. The vine around his waist extends like a tail.) Weredad: How dare you come back after what you've done? (He jumps and attacks Cat Noir. Cat Noir rolls away, recovers, and spins his staff in his hand.) Cat Noir: I will always be here to save Marinette. (He deflects Weredad's punch and continues to doge him.) Weredad: She's safe from you and all the boys who want to break her heart. (They struggle with the staff. Cat Noir jumps away before Weredad can punch him.) Cat Noir: I didn't mean to break her heart, sir, I swear. Weredad: Then I swear that I'm about to crush your bones! (He grabs the vine around his waist and hits Cat Noir. Cat Noir rolls off the edge of the stalk platform but catches himself.) Cat Noir: Where are you, Ladybug? (He climbs back up) I'm sorry, but— ah! (Weredad picks him up by the back of his neck) I can't let you do this! Weredad: Why not? (He throws Cat Noir.) Cat Noir: Ah! (Cat Noir lands and dodges punches from Weredad.) Cat Noir: Because I have— whoa! — a damsel in distress to rescue! (He tries to climb up the stalk but is pulled down by his belt and spun around by Weredad.) Weredad: I forbid you to rescue her! You don't deserve to save her. (He slams Cat Noir into the ground) From now on, no one else but I will protect her! (Cat Noir groans as he gets up and holds his arm) Cat Noir: And are you planning to protect her all her life? Weredad: Exactly! I’ll keep her safe from sadness, hardship, and anything else that could hurt her! Cat Noir: You can't protect her from what hurts the most. Do you know what hurts the most? Weredad: My great big punches? (They lunge towards each other. Cat Noir lands behind him and bends his staff around Weredad to restrain him.) Cat Noir: No! What hurts the most is solitude. Believe me, I know all about it. Nothing hurts more than isolation. Having to sit alone in front of a cold meal. Is that what you want for your daughter? A lifetime of cold meals in her prison of roses? (Weredad briefly looks remorseful, but then breaks free from Cat Noir's staff) Weredad: She will never be alone! (Cat Noir flips away and lands on one knee) Someday, a prince will come. A prince worthy of her, daring enough to face me! Who will brave the many dangers and pick the magic rose for her! He will be worthy of taking her from my guard! Marinette: Tikki! Tikki: This is a magic prison, Marinette. It looks like it's trying to keep me from finding you! Marinette: Ah! (She looks around, lost) There must be a way out of here! (She sees a beam of yellow light illuminating something. She shields her eyes with her hand and squints. Cat Noir's pink rose is standing in a thorn.) That rose! It's the one Cat Noir gave me! (She runs towards it, but steps on a section of vine that makes a clanging noise. Marinette jumps out of the way of a loose vine. She's activated an obstacle course made of swinging thorny vines.) Okay. (She starts to run through) Cat Noir: I may not be her prince, but I'm charming enough to free her. Weredad: I forbid you to do so! (He raises his fist and Cat Noir flinches) Cat Noir: Ah! Tikki: Marinette? Marinette? Marinette: I'm okay! I can do it. Cat Noir: Not being in love with her, losing my stick, won't keep me from saving her. (Weredad picks him up) I'll never give up. Never! (He punches Weredad's fist weakly. Weredad brings him to the edge of the platform.) Weredad: You're not worthy of my daughter. (A light halo appears around his face) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) The Miraculous! Grab his ring! (On the stalk, Weredad starts to grab Cat Noir's ring) Marinette: Gotcha! (The rose dissolves into an akuma) Huh? Ah! (She looks around) Uh oh. (The entire vine ball breaks apart and falls out of the sky.) Marinette: (falling) Ah! (Outside, Weredad turns back into Tom and falls backwards.) Tom: What? What's going o— (The stalk collapses) Tom and Cat Noir: Ah! Marinette: Ah! (Marinette's clinging to a piece of stalk) Tikki: Marinette! Marinette: Tikki! Spots on! (She transforms in a flash of pink and dives towards Cat Noir and Tom.) Ladybug: Ha! (She extends her arms and legs to slow down. She catches the akuma) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. (It flies away.) (Cat Noir turns around and waves his arms) Cat Noir: M'Lady! Whoa! Ladybug: I'm coming! Cat Noir: No, take care of Marinette! She's somewhere around here! Ladybug: Don't worry, I've already taken her to safety! Cat Noir: (to himself) She's as wonderful as ever. (He flips around, clasps his hands together on his cheek and raises his foot.) Who wouldn't be in love with Ladybug? (Tom crosses his arms. Cat Noir backpedals) Oh, I— she also has some flaws, you know. (Ladybug catches up with them.) Ladybug: Not all of us know how to land on our feet. So I guess we're gonna need a little bit of luck! Lucky Charm! (A sailboat appears under them and slows their descent.) Do your thing, Cat Noir! (He nods) Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (He touches the hull of the boat) Hang on! (The sail lifts them higher) (Ladybug and Cat Noir tie the sail to the mast and boom to make a hang glider. They glide over the city, landing on the street in front of the bakery.) (Sabine runs out the front door.) Sabine: Tom! Tom: Honey! (He runs over and they hug) Cat Noir: (He extends his fist feebly) Pound it, m'Lady. (He collapses in her arms) Ladybug: Pound it, Cat Noir. (She throws part of the hang glider frame into the air) Miraculous Ladybug! (The fallen vines disappear, resulting in a woman's foot being freed and a man being able to open his car to hug his son. Cat Noir is healed.) (Sabine and Tom run into their bakery.) Tom: Marinette! Sabine: Marinette! Tom: Marinette! (Cat Noir follows them) Cat Noir: Marinette! Ladybug: Wait! The miraculous ladybugs have repaired everything, so she must be safely back in her room. (She swings up to her balcony) Tom, Sabine, and Cat Noir: Marinette! Tom: Marinette! (He hugs her tightly) Marinette: (strained) Dad, I can't breathe! (He releases her) Tom: Oh, sorry. I was so scared. You were so heartbroken because of that— (He clenches his fist, looks at Cat Noir, and growls. Cat Noir straightens and giggles nervously.) Marinette: Dad, stop! (She lowers his fist and puts her hand on his arm) Cat Noir has every right to be in love with Ladybug. (She walks over to Cat Noir) She's very lucky to have you. And just because you and I aren't in love with each other doesn't mean that we can't be friends. Cat Noir: Really? (wiping his brow) Phew! I really didn't wanna hurt you, Marinette. (He hugs her) You seem like such an awesome person. (She smiles and chuckles. He releases her.) Even though you’re not a huge fan of mine, like I originally thought when I saw you on the roof. Marinette: (surprised) What? You just thought I… was a fan of yours? Cat Noir: Well, yeah, that's what I was about to say when you jumped on me. "Could it be that she's a fan of mine?" Sabine: You see, Tom? Your daughter is strong and can handle her own disappointments. And even if he's not in love with Marinette, Cat Noir proved himself by saving her today. Tom: (He puts his arm around Cat Noir's shoulder) It's true. Your courage and tenacity match those of the greatest pastry chefs. Are you sure that you don't want to learn the trade? If you bring fresh croissants to Ladybug every day, she'll surely wind up falling in love with you. Marinette: Dad! (They laugh) Category:Season 3 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts